


Hungry For What?

by OnceUponATimeLover28



Series: The Hunger Series [1]
Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom
Genre: Bossassistantrelationship, F/F, ReginajustwantstokissEmma, onceuponatime, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28
Summary: Regina’s lunch accidentally gets eaten at work, and she informs Emma that she’s hungry for something else.One-shot, SwanQueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Hunger Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Hungry For What?

Hungry For What? 

Emma Swan raced towards the lunchroom, trying to make it there before twelve to retrieve the sandwich she had placed there this morning. As she had learned in the four months of this new job, if Regina Mills didn’t get her lunch by noon, there would be hell to pay. 

“Miss Swan?” 

Emma jumped. She turned, clasping her hands behind her back, ready to fulfill whatever order Ms. Mills gave her. But to her disbelief, it was Ruby. The young brunette burst out laughing. 

“Ruby!” Emma placed her hand over her hammering heart. “Jesus. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were Ms. Mills!” 

“I’m sorry Em,” Ruby said, covering her mouth. “It’s just so funny. You practically jump at her every call.” 

“I have to. I’m her assistant.” Emma checked her watch. “Speaking of which, if I don’t get that woman her lunch, she’s going to scream the place down.” 

“Oh you know she won’t do that. She has a huge crush on you,” Ruby said slyly. 

Emma blushed. “N-no she doesn’t,” she stammered. “She’s just a little nicer to me than everyone else. That’s all.” But there was no question that Ms. Mills had a tendency to stare a little too longingly at her. She’d even caught her staring at her breasts too. But she was sure it was nothing more than a little flirting. After all, they worked together. 

“Sure Emma. Keep telling yourself that,” Ruby said. Emma waved her off as she continued towards the lunchroom. 

Just when she thought she was home free though, her eyes nearly fell out of her head at what she saw next. “LEROY NO!” 

The man turned, holding an empty sandwich wrapper. “What’s the problem?” 

She couldn’t speak for a moment. Pointing a shaking finger at the wrapper, she managed to utter “T-That was Ms. Mills’ lunch.” 

Leroy looked at the wrapper and then back at her. “Well, it’s not anymore.” 

“Argh!” Emma groaned. “Leroy come on! Didn’t you see the post it note I left on that sandwich?!?! I specifically wrote ‘Property of Regina Mills’ on it!” 

He looked on the outside of the wrapper, seeing the green piece of paper. “Oops. I must’ve missed it.” 

“MISS SWAN!” 

It was Regina, yelling for her on her blow horn. Emma began shaking. “What am I going to do now?!” 

“It’s your problem now sister.” He shot her a grin and turned to go. Then he stopped. “You can tell her she has great taste in sandwiches though. Ham on rye with white cheddar, lettuce, tomato, and...” He trailed off, focusing on the taste in his mouth. “Sweet chilli sauce?” 

“Honey mustard.” Emma said weakly. 

He snapped his fingers. “Right! Damn, that was good.” 

“MISS SWAN!” 

“You better go sister.” Then Leroy grinned. “You know how Ms. Mills hates to be kept waiting. She might decide to rip your heart out if she gets upset.” 

Emma felt herself turning white as she walked out of the lunchroom and headed to the big office at the back, feeling like she was going to her execution. She quietly knocked and stepped inside. 

Ms. Mills sat at her desk with her feet propped up in the center, scrutinizing a file in her hands. She looked up and removed her feet. “Ah Miss Swan, there you are dear. Where’s my lunch? It’s 12:01.” She put the file down beside her and waited expectantly. 

Emma stood in the doorway, shaking in her shoes. “I-It’s, um, it’s gone,” she said quietly. 

“What did you say, Miss Swan? You’ll have to come closer.” Ms. Mills quirked her finger and beckoned her closer. 

Emma swallowed and moved a few inches closer. She clasped her hands in front of her in an attempt to stop them from shaking. “It’s gone.” 

Ms. Mills stared at her, her dark eyes cold and her painted red lips firmly set in a line. “What do you mean... gone? It’s not like a sandwich can grow legs and just walk away.” 

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing. Ms. Mills liked when people laughed at her jokes and sarcasm, but this wasn’t something that was supposed to be funny. “Um... well, someone ate it.” 

“WHAT?!” Ms. Mills slammed her hands down on the table and Emma swore her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. “Who ate it, Miss Swan?!?! Tell me!” She stood up and began pacing. “Was it a rat? Do you want to know what I do to rats, Miss Swan?!” 

“N-No. I mean, no it wasn’t a rat.” Emma’s voice shook. “I-It was Leroy.” 

Ms. Mills stopped her pacing. She came so close to her that Emma could smell her spiced apple perfume. “You mean to tell me that Leroy ate my ham on rye with white cheddar, lettuce and fucking tomato?!” she whispered. This was almost scarier than if she’d still been yelling. 

“Don’t forget the honey mustard,” Emma whispered. 

“THAT’S IT!” Ms. Mills shouted. “I’m going to find him and when I do I’m going to snap him in half! Did you hear me, Miss Swan? I’m going to snap him!” 

She charged forward but Emma blocked the doorway. “No Ms. Mills, please! It was just an accident! He didn’t know it was yours!” 

“To hell with that!” Ms. Mills yelled. She nudged her aside and kept moving, but not before Emma grabbed her arm. 

“Ms. Mills please, it’s okay. I-”

She trailed off when she saw Ms. Mills turn towards her and look down at her hand on her arm. Then she looked back up at her, and slowly a smile appeared on her face. She looked almost predatory. 

The colour drained from Emma’s face. She stayed quiet and forced herself to stay still as Ms. Mills reached out and grabbed her chin. “Alright dear.” 

Emma could hardly believe her ears. She dropped the woman’s arm in surprise. “W-what?” 

“I said alright dear.” Ms. Mills trailed her eyes over her face and reached out with her other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are, Miss Swan?” 

“U-um, sometimes,” Emma managed to say. Her chin was released and she staggered backward. She looked up at her boss curiously. 

Ms. Mills folded her arms and continued to look her over. Emma couldn’t help but feel as if she were being mentally undressed by the woman, and she shivered. 

Ms. Mills curled her lips, revealing bright white teeth. “What did you bring for lunch dear?” 

“M-me? Um, a tuna fish sandwich and an orange.” 

A dark head tilted. “Well that’s a shame. You know, I’ve never been a fan of fish. And I much prefer apples.” 

“Oh.” Emma didn’t know what to say to that. “O-okay?” 

“So you know what I’ll eat instead?” 

Emma shook her head nervously. 

“You.” 

Emma widened her eyes. “Me?” She wondered if Ms. Mills was intoxicated or something. “A-are you okay?” 

“Oh I’m perfectly fine dear. I’ve worked up a big appetite though.” 

Okay, something was seriously wrong with Ms. Mills. She needed to get out of here. She started to move towards the door. 

“Oh no, Miss Swan. You’re not going anywhere.” Ms. Mills grabbed her arm with one hand and closed the door with the other. She reached up and yanked the blinds on the glass wall down, which made Emma feel even more trapped since no one could see them now. 

She wondered if this was the end for her. If the rumours her coworkers spread about Ms. Mills being a vampire or some cannibal who ripped out hearts and ate them were true. She started shivering, wishing she had called her mother one last time to tell her she loved her and that she had drank a chocolate shake before coming to work and that she’d listened to the Wicked soundtrack on the drive this morning, all things she would never be able to do again. 

Ms. Mills yanked her towards the wall and pushed her up against it. Emma’s eyes widened. This was it. This is when her heart would be ripped out. This is when- 

All her thoughts shot out of her head when Ms. Mills pressed her lips against hers and kissed her. Emma’s eyes closed and she was surprised to find that she was kissing her back. 

Ms. Mills hungrily trailed her lips over her face and down her neck, and Emma could feel herself being marked by the woman’s lipstick. She moaned before she could stop herself. 

Emma watched as Ms. Mills pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were no longer dark and dangerous looking like they had been moments before. Now they sparkled as they trailed over her face. She tried to speak. “I-”

A long finger reached up to touch her lips, silencing her. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for Miss Swan.” 

“Y-you mean kiss me?” 

Ms. Mills nodded. “I’m glad I finally did.” 

“So you’re not going to rip my heart out and kill me?!?!?” Emma blurted. She felt her cheeks burn and couldn’t believe she’d just said that out loud. 

Ms. Mills tilted her head and frowned. “Of course not Miss Swan... which idiotic employee of mine told you that?” 

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. She wasn’t sure she should say. 

Ms. Mills rolled her eyes and smiled. “It doesn’t matter. Why on earth would you think I would do something like that, dear?” 

“Because you said were going to eat me and you had a big appetite and-”

Ms. Mills laughed out loud. “Oh Miss Swan, you’re so cute. I didn’t mean I was going to literally eat you. I was just teasing.” 

Emma looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed. She felt an arm pull her to the couch in the corner of the room and next thing she knew she was sitting down. 

“But I am still hungry.” Brown eyes surveyed her. 

Emma stood up. “I can go get you something to eat from the cafe down the street!” 

“Miss Swan, sit back down please.” 

Emma sat and looked at her. 

“I’m hungry for you. I want to kiss you and cuddle you and make love to you.” 

Emma gasped as Ms. Mills cupped her face and began kissing her again. “B-But we can’t... I’m your assistant and-”

“Oh don’t worry about that dear. I make the rules around here.” Arms reached over to tug at her blouse. “Now shall I take this off or will you do it?” 

Emma swallowed nervously. Then she pulled it off and glanced up at her, watching as a smile spread across the brunette’s face. She felt herself slowly smiling back as she was gently pushed down onto the couch and a moment later, Ms. Mills climbed on top of her.


End file.
